Mine, At Last
by Anger Issues
Summary: Sabrina is about to be married. In a moment, she looks back on all of the love gone through her heart. She knows he's in love. She knows she's in love. Nothing could be more perfect than what's happening right now. Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Mine'. Oneshot.


**A/N: Gah.**

**I got stuck on this one part of a chapter, so I listened to music. And I heard this song.**

**...I've really got to stop writing Sadley. Mergle.**

**So, yes. This is a songfic. About Sabrina. And Bradley.**

**Read on...**

* * *

_You were in college working part time waiting tables. _

_Left a small town, never looked back. _

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Sabrina looked lovingly at her fiancée. They had met up when she saw him working at the Blue Plate Diner. Back then, she was so scared because of her previous relationship, so she simply didn't allow herself time for love. Everafter cases were her best friend. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

_I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch. _

_The moment I could see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

On their third date, he had taken her to the East Lake and last minute, they had gone canoeing. He had stopped her in the middle of the lake and put his arm around her to point out the different constellations. Sabrina had felt so right under his arm, like she belonged somewhere. Between the movings of Ferryport Landing and New York, Henry had stressed out Sabrina so much. She couldn't decide where home was.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together. And there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

She was so overjoyed when he proposed. She almost immediately moved into his small but comfy apartment right by Central Park. Sabrina felt so safe. No worries, no fears, no missing out on two years of her children's lives because some wacko put them under a spell. She felt amazingly happy and at peace with him.

_But we got bills to pay. We got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

The bill of two began piling up as Sabrina's cases started calming down. The Everafters just weren't as rowdy anymore. His office job did not suffice for both, as they found themselves buying from smaller, cheaper convenience stores instead of the more expensive brand names. But Sabrina felt as happy as ever. Even in financial issues, he was so loving and true to her, not solemn and secretive.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

It was the night before the rehearsal dinner. He had taken her beforehand to the East River again, but this time, the city seemed busier. All the lights reflected on the water, and it was like fireflies, lighting up the lake, just for the two of them.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m., as everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye. 'Cause that's all I've ever known. Then you took me by surprise. You said I'll never leave you alone_

Then they fought. He didn't like how she kept referencing to her past life, saying "That was then, this is now." She ran out, crying for the first time in years, incapable of understanding how he wanted her to forget her childhood. She wiped away the tears, and put on a brave face. She had faced break-ups before. She could face them now. It just seemed harder. She really felt that she loved him. But he surprised her. He apologized and told her he would never leave her, he was just stressed because of some stuff at work.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

Sabrina reminded him that this might happen again, and he might not catch himself, or vice versa with her. He looked her in the eye and retold their third date, how when he sees her, he thinks of how he felt so natural, holding her close like that. She smiled and they returned inside.

_Hold on, make it last. Hold on, never turn back. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now I can see it I can see it now. Yes, yes, I can see it now._

It was the day of their wedding. Right before they parted ways, he told her she was the best thing that had ever been his, and she said the same. Now the priest was just getting ready for the vows. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence

Sabrina was overjoyed. She was about to marry Bradley Heddrik.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whaddya think? I don't know if that's the same last name I used in Wedding Flashbacks or not...oh well.**

**I'm not satisfied with this. It bugs me.**

**I can tell there will be a ****_LOT_**** more strange one-shots like this...**

**Review to make me stop writing Sadley...**


End file.
